wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ginta
G I N T A Ginta belongs to this sparkly gal alone, please do not edit her page or use her without permission, thank you <3 A P P E A R A N C E Whether you're a lost soul that just happened to stumble across the Guild Of Secret Whispers, or simply a resident of this little clan, you would always feel a warmth, fueled by the fire of friendship and unconditional love, and you might just wonder, where does all this energy come from? Well, if you happen to see a slender figure, a kind smile on their face as they watch the dragons in the clan go about their day, you might just understand why. Ginta isn't a dragon that radiates authority, and many might not suspect her to be the leader of the guild at first. She is thin and looks quite like the normal dragon, her build resembling more of a RainWing than a NightWing. She's slightly taller than the average dragon, but not by much. You might just dismiss her as an ordinary dragon if no one ever told you of her true status. His coloration also takes after his RainWing side, with his main scales being a soft lilac color, occasionally dappled with rose pink markings. Like any other RainWing, Ginta can alter her scale color as she wishes, but they rarely stray away from these pink and purple hues, though occasionally you might see different colors flicker across her scales due to shifts in emotion. This is the same for her frills, though in their natural state, she keeps them pink, a noticeably different shade from the rest of her scales. However, there are a few parts of her body that she cannot switch the colors of. Firstly, her underbelly. It is permanently a shade of cyan, quite a bright color to the contrast of their other scales. Secondly, their wings. Their membranes are pale, light lavender, and their NightWing heritage shows through the several starry speckles on their wings. And finally, the spines on his back, which are always a very pale pink. A pair of dark purple, curved horns are present on her head, along with two long ears in front of her frills. Their eyes are a deep magenta, flecked with a lighter, softer shade of pink. They are expressive and often reflect what Ginta is feeling, but most of the time they are simply filled with kindness and affection. Ginta's movements are graceful, reflecting the peace and love in their heart, the feelings that they wish to share with the world. Her gaze may not strike you as one of a leader, but she will most certainly make you feel welcome. P E R S O N A L I T Y - Nice and kind - Warm and welcoming - Forgiving, non-judgemental, good sense of humor - Will hate disloyal/cruel dragons - Has no trouble removing those who pose a threat to her clan - Caring and often worried - Very emotionally sensitive - Has Athazagoraphobia (fear of being forgotten) - Contrary to popular belief, not the best at socializing - Quiet demeanor - Bad at lying, shows a lot of emotion - Can hold grudges for a pretty long time H I S T O R Y text A B I L I T I E S - Animus - Can tree glide pretty well - Creative, artistic, imaginative - Really great artist/designer - Benevolent and quite the capable leader - Very idealistic W E A K N E S S E S - No venom - Not very quick or agile - Sensitive - Afraid of loneliness - May run from her problems - Bad at dealing with details R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A * Ginta doesn't mind if you alternate her pronouns or use the wrong pronouns since there's technically no wrong pronoun for them * The guild is the only thing that he had ever used his animus magic for, aside from the time when Ginta found out about their powers when they levitated a scroll just by waving their talons out of a fit of emotion * Actually terrified of ever using their magic again, and in truth they might be right - another major enchantment could cost them their life * She's completely vegan, but does not judge others for not being one * They own many small animals as pets in their personal garden, such as squirrels, hamsters and even a scavenger G A L L E R Y Please follow the above reference when drawing her! <3 Ginta.png|By Dreaming, as a gift from Crystal, tysm to both of you <3 Image:For light fairy.png|By Ver, you're amazing <3 Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Non-Binary Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Status (Leader) Category:LGBT+